michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Protoforms
Protoforms grow and survive by feeding inside energon wombs. Revenge of the Fallen Protoforms are more than just the first stage of a Transformer's life, they are the "base" form that exists inside each robot. Protoforms are formed of an ultra-dense liquid metal and are extremely hard to damage. In the rare case they are not actively practicing their natural proclivity for chameleon-like disguise (usually only when engaged in interstellar travel), Transformers shed their exo-structure and return to their protoform state. This protoform is capable of transforming into its transition form: an armored, cometary shape capable of interstellar travel. Upon landing on a new world and transforming back into a protoform, the Transformer immediately begins trans-scanning for new alternate forms to adopt. When one is chosen, the protoform draws on its own ultra-dense substance and any extraneous matter nearby to generate a new exostructure disguise. Starscream's attempts to breed a new army were met with failure because of low energon supplies, and the "hatchlings", as they were affectionately termed, were dying. When many Decepticons arrived on Earth with The Fallen to claim the Sun, they did not bother assuming alternate modes, and remained in their protoforms. They assisted in attacking NEST forces in Egypt where many were killed in a fire fight with the Autobots and Human troops. The remaining ones were killed by a U.S. military air strike. Many Decepticon protoforms were hidden on the Moon, and came to Earth via the space bridge activated by Sentinel Prime. When Sentinel gave the command for the Decepticons to isolate Chicago, many protoforms (some airborne) assisted in the occupation. One particular protoform pilot came and fired upon Sam Witwicky, Robert Epps and the other NEST soldiers, but they were saved when the protoform's ship was shot down by Optimus Prime. The Wreckers came along and ripped the pilot apart, telling him that it would hurt a lot. Ouch. (Owie!) Later, under the command of Soundwave, another protoform aided in rounding up several Autobots that had infiltrated the city. At the advice of the human collaborator Dylan Gould, Soundwave ordered the Autobot prisoners executed, starting with Que. Barricade pushed the Autobot scientist forward despite his pleas for mercy, and the protoform delivered the first shot while Barricade killed Que by shooting him in the back, laughing derisively as his victim fell. He then looked on as Soundwave prepared to execute Bumblebee, but before Soundwave could kill him, Wheelie and Brains caused Decepticon fighters, as well as some of the Decepticon crew, to crash down from a Decepticon battleship. This caused a distraction that allowed Bumblebee and the other captive Autobots to break free, resulting in Soundwave's and the protoform's death. The remaining protoforms were pushed back by the joint Autobot/NEST attack, and Optimus Prime downed many when he charged down the main battle field, including two very large protoforms. Nearly all of the troops present in the city were defeated, while many remained active around the Earth. Footage of several Decepticon protoforms during the Battle of Chicago was used by the government as anti-Transformer propaganda. Many Decepticon protoforms returned to Cybertron under the command of Quintessa and Megatron, and attempted to defend the former's control center, but were killed by the Autobots, backed up by the Transformers Reaction Force and the Knights of Iacon. Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Chicago battle Category:The Last Knight Decepticons Category:The Last Knight Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction decepticons Category:Killed by Optimus Prime Category:Dead Movie Characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Villians Category:Dark of the moon decepticons Category:Killed by Sam Witwicky Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Killed by Sideswipe Category:Killed by hound